


Better

by collectingdaisies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Scisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collectingdaisies/pseuds/collectingdaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Isaac Lahey should learn to keep it in his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this little one shot I made, inspired by Isaac's line in "The Overlooked": "She's kinda hot." As always, kudos and reviews are always greatly appreciated!

"So on a scale of 1 to 10, how far would you go with a teacher to get an A?"

Scott tosses a dirty green tennis ball across the room to Isaac, awaiting his answer.

"Hmm, probably a 7," Isaac muses, catching the ball in his hands and

sending it flying back with a flick of his wrist.

"7 as in you’d make out with a teacher?" Scott holds the ball in his hands, shooting Isaac a coy eyebrow raise. 

"Yeah, but that’s as far as I’d go." Isaac nods contemplatively, as if actually considering the idea.

"So which one would you make out with, if you had to pick one?" Scott asks as he passes the greenish yellow ball to Isaac.

Isaac’s lips quirk up in a mischievous smirk. “Ms. Blake, definitely.”  

Scott feels his skin begin to heat up - he didn’t expect Isaac to respond so rapidly. “Oh… really? Her?.”

"Yeah totally, she’s hot." Isaac comments, his head bobbing up and down in appreciation. He tosses the tennis ball back without warning, catching Scott off guard.

He flinches for a second, his right hand shooting out to catch the ball just before it meets his face. Scott shoots Isaac his “watch it mister” glare. “I can’t believe you think my first period english teacher is hot.” His voice lowers into a mumble now, his eyes avoiding Isaac’s because no, there is no way Isaac can see the jealousy painted on his face.  

"Oh c’mon Scott, relax." Isaac rolls his eyes because really, Scott could be  _so_  dramatic sometimes, and gets up from the cushioned desk chair, reaching his spot on the bed in only one stride. 

"Besides," he continues, resting his hands on either side of Scott’s body.

He leans forward now, his breath warming the skin on Scott’s cheek, his lips brushing against his earlobe.  

"I’m sure you’re a better kisser."


End file.
